Vehicle automation has been suggested as a means to increase vehicle safety almost as long as cars have been in existence—experiments on autonomy in cars have been conducted since at least the 1920s. Only recently, though, has computer technology advanced enough to make true vehicle automation possible.
While in many ways the artificial ‘brain’ of an autonomous vehicle is superior to that of a human driver, autonomous vehicles may still encounter situations in which an ‘expert opinion’ may enhance the decision-making process.
Thus, there is a need in the vehicle automation field to create systems and methods for remotely assisting autonomous vehicle operation. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.